


Love Is In the Air

by AUNTIE_Jae_Eun



Category: Love Is In The Air - Fandom
Genre: Child Jaden, Child Nathaniel, F/F, F/M, Kpop Artist Lehon, M/M, Multi, Other, Pilot Ivan, Pilot/First officer Taehyuk, Popstar Ivana, Popstar Jieun, Teacher Yelena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUNTIE_Jae_Eun/pseuds/AUNTIE_Jae_Eun
Summary: This is just the written version of my upcoming webtoon.
Relationships: Han Leon/Kim Taeyeon, Ice Lynndondoor/Han Leyhon, Ice Lynndondoor/No One, Ivan Stolyarchuk/Han Taehyuk, Nathaniel Lincoln/Jaden Christian, Seo Jisoo/Seo Woojin, Tatiana Stolyarchuk/(Boris) Beomseok Stolyarchuk, Yoon Jinsoo/Kinen Johnson





	Love Is In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at this, ya know

Pilot's are supposed to be, Well presented, Crisp & On-time. I am only one of those.

"HONEY! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO?"

"NO ONE BABE"

"THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP, SO WE'RE NOT LATE!!"

"FINE!!!"


End file.
